Adhesive appliqués known in the art suffer from degradation when affixed to a sidewall of a tire at a non-ideal location. When an adhesive appliqué is applied to a location on a sidewall of a tire that undergoes a high strain, the cyclical loading and unloading of the sidewall may cause the adhesive appliqué to fail and fall off of the sidewall. Other fixed sidewall tire labels known in the art are incapable of customization after the manufacturing process, and are not designed to receive an adhesive appliqué to allow customization by an end-user.